WTF Season 3
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Welcome to season 3 of W.T.F., the wackiest fighting tournament around! Shad is back again to bring you another round of crazy and hilarious matches. Come watch as your favorite anime and video game characters compete to see who will be the next Champion.
1. Minisode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

Backing away from the camera, Shad, dressed in her black W.T.F. shirt and camo cargo pants, sat down on a chair in the middle of the stage. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Season 3 of W.T.F.!" She called out cheerfully. "I'm sure you're all surprised at how quickly I got the third season started, I mean let's face it, it took me months to get signed back on for the second season, so let me explain what's going on."

Standing up, she began to pace back and forth across the stage. "For the last two seasons I've been dealing with the network, and after careful consideration, I've decided to do things a little differently from now on. Not only will I save in network fees, but I don't have to worry about all the lawsuits anymore either." Smiling, Shad faced the camera and clasped her hands behind her back. "Now that I'm in complete control over the show, I've decided to cut down on costs by simply posting these episodes online. I know you won't get to watch me on primetime anymore, but look at it this way, at least I won't have to censor things for the general public." Grinning evilly, she cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway, as I was saying, since the episode will be posted straight to the net, and we all know how much it costs to upload large videos, from here on out W.T.F. will start having minisodes instead."

Taking a breath, Shad continued. "Each minisode will have one fight and the winner of each minisode match will have to use the prize machine. I know what you're thinking, what about the tokens? Well, since each minisode will only feature one fight, having the tokens will only hinder the show so they're being retired. Don't worry though, maybe someday I'll figure out a way to put them back in the show." Tossing one of the tokens into the air, she caught it and tucked it back into her pocket. "Besides, they cost quite a lot to make so I don't plan on throwing them in the trash anytime soon." Sitting down, she placed her hands in her lap and smiled. "Ok, back to the explanation. Since the prize machine will be used at the end of each episode, and who knows how long it'll be before the fighter who won the prize is in another match, the prize that's won will be used in the next fight. So each episode a fighter will win a prize, and that prize will be dumped on the fighters of the next episode. Sounds fun doesn't it?" She finished with a smirk. "Now since a prize will be given out each minisode, I made sure to stock the prize machine with all sorts of fun things, including the highly coveted championship belt."

"As always, this is an invitation only show so the fighters may come and go as they please, however, each minisode the fighters will be decided beforehand so I can make sure I actually have them here to fight. The randomizer will still be used to set up the matches, but I'll have it get me the fighters names first and then run the match stips during the show when the fighters are all present. Weapons are of course allowed, assuming the match rules allow them, and though killing is not, since I'm no longer ruled by the network, I'm fine with anything just short of the killing blow. In other words, some of these matches could get really messy." Grinning, Shad stood up and moved her chair off to the side of the stage where her trusty table was waiting for her.

Taking a seat at the table, Shad snapped her fingers. Seconds later the ring appeared in the center of the stage. Leaning back in her chair, she smiled. "So, let's get this minisode started." She said, switching to her announcer mode. "Our first two fighters this season are very special to this show. Everyone please welcome back to the show…Sephiroth and Ryu!" Clapping her hands, she watched as the ninja in black appeared inside the ring and crossed his arms before leaning back against the ring post, much like he'd done the first time he fought the silver haired menace.

Seconds ticked by and Sephiroth was still nowhere to be seen. "Hmm, I know I told them to have him here by seven." Shad muttered, looking at her watch to check on the time. "Maybe the transport crew hit traffic." Pulling out her cell phone, she punched a series of numbers and waited for the other person to pick up. "Hey Doc, just wondering where the patient is." Shad spoke once the line was answered. "Oh, so he should be here now. Ok, thanks. Yeah, I'll call you when we're finished so you can come get him. Later." Hanging up her phone, she tucked it back into her pocket and headed towards the hallway. "Wait there Ryu, I'll go and get him. Apparently the transport people dropped him off in the lounge so I have to go release him really qui-."

**BOOOOOOM**

"…never mind, he seems to have gotten free himself." Shad finished as the long haired man came through the hole he'd blown in the side of the room. "Must you destroy the building every time you're here?" She asked in annoyance. "Repairs get expensive dammit."

"Shut up woman." Sephiroth growled angrily. "You have no right to complain about a wall after all the shit you've put me through."

Shad smirked. "And yet you keep coming back for more."

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth reached for his masamune only to growl when he realized that those damn doctors had stolen it from him when he was admitted. "Not by choice." He bit out angrily.

"Whatever." Shad said, waving her hand dismissively. "Now since you're here, go get in the ring so we can start your match."

"Like hell I'll fight again." Sephiroth said, crossing his arms and turning to leave. "I'm leaving."

"Man, you really are afraid of me huh." Ryu called out with a smirk. "Every time we're set to fight, you chicken out and try to run away. I guess you only fight imaginary things in your head now, being as you were in the loony bin and all."

And just like that Sephiroth was inside the ring.

"Once again Ryu goads Sephiroth into fighting." Shad grinned. "He is so damn predictable." Leaning back, she glanced up at the giant screen, but before she could say anything else, Sephiroth attacked.

"The only reason I was in that hell hole is because of that EVIL woman! I AM NOT CRAZY!" Sephiroth screamed as he lunged at Ryu, hands aiming for the ninja's throat.

With a laugh, Ryu ducked underneath the deranged man's hands and swept his leg out at Sephiroth's feet. When the silver haired man stumbled, Ryu gave him a _little_ push and 'helped' him to the floor. Staring down at his opponent, Ryu shook his head. "That was way too easy, you're slipping man." He said, stepping back to give Sephiroth room to stand.

As Sephiroth slowly stood up, a dark glare on his slightly pale face, Shad rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "You could've at least waited for the match stipulations." She muttered. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Oh well, do whatever you want. Whoever's left standing wins."

Ignoring the psycho woman outside the ring, he really didn't care what she was saying, Sephiroth shook his head to dispel the little birdies and dropped into a fighting stance. "Since I don't seem to have any of my weapons on me, I guess I'll just have to tear you apart with my bare hands." He growled angrily.

"Yeah, you just go ahead and try…" Ryu said with a smirk as he waved his opponent forward. "…girly man." He added in a Schwarzenegger voice.

Chuckling behind her hand, Shad wiped a tear from her eye. "It was so worth recording Kharma's voice, that was priceless." She said, laughing as she placed the remote back on the table. I'm going to have to remember to thank him for his impersonation the next time I see him."

Growling at the insult, Sephiroth ran at Ryu screaming a war cry in anger. "I'll rip out your tongue you pathetic excuse for a fighter!"

"Look who's talking." Ryu muttered under his breath as he sidestepped Sephiroth once again. Rolling his eyes when Sephiroth turned and yet again ran towards him, Ryu pulled a red sheet out of thin air and began to wave it back and forth with a smirk. "Hey, over here." He called out mockingly; taunting the silver haired man like a bull fighter would taunt a bull.

"Wow, I actually see steam coming out of his ears." Shad said with a grin. "I think he's really pissed now." Stretching out her legs and crossing her feet, she smiled evilly. "Looks like this fight may get interesting finally."

Just then Ryu proceeded to wrap the red sheet around Sephiroth's arms and spin him into the ring post. Snorting, Ryu turned around and started to walk away.

"…or maybe not. I guess Sephiroth's really fallen since the last time he was here, that wasn't even a fight." Shad said with a pout. "How lame, and this was my opening fight too." With a whine, she buried her head in her hands and grumbled.

"I've had enough." Sephiroth said through clenched teeth as he tore the sheet from his arms and slowly stood up. "Every time I see you I've been humiliated and embarrassed."

"I can't help it if you're an easy target." Shad said with a shrug.

Ignoring her, Sephiroth continued. "Well no more. Now, it's my turn. You will pay dearly for all the suffering you've caused me."

"Oooh, scary." Ryu said sarcastically. "The crazy man is getting serious, whatever shall I do?"

"Die!" Sephiroth cried as he pulled a ring post off of the ring and threw it at his opponent's head. Grabbing another post, he chose to use this one like a bat and ran around the ring swinging it at Ryu's head. "Stop running, you'll only die tired!" He said with a maniacal laugh.

"Wow, I may have to actually do something." Ryu said as he ducked underneath the metal post and rolled to the side. "Such a nice surprise." Dodging yet another blow to the head, Ryu was caught off guard when Sephiroth followed it up with a spinning kick to the stomach. Coughing, he tried to catch his breath as Sephiroth grabbed another ring post and began to wave one around in each hand.

"Ok, now would be the time to get off your ass and finish this fight Ryu." Shad growled as she watched Sephiroth destroying her brand new ring. "He's breaking my stuff."

Ryu turned to glare at Shad's lack of concern for his health, he just had the wind knocked out of him and all she cares about is her stupid equipment. Sadly, this took his attention away from Sephiroth long enough for his opponent to bring a ring post down on his head. Stumbling backwards, Ryu clutched his head as the world began to spin around him.

"Now, to finish you off." Sephiroth said with an evil grin as he brought the second post around to nail Ryu on the other side of the head.

Rubbing her forehead in exasperation, Shad watched as Ryu was flung across the stage by the force of Sephiroth's latest hit. "Dammit, I knew there'd be lag time, but I never thought it would be this bad." Pulling out her cell, she pushed a button and waited. Seconds later a male voice picked up. "Kharma, you've got horrible lag time." She said in annoyance. "Well I don't care if there is a tournament going on, either get it in gear or hand over the controls and I'll take it from here."

Blinking at the sudden silence on the other line, he'd answered and then promptly hung up, Shad shrugged as she pulled a controller out from under her table and turned it on. "Just give me a sec Ryu, Kharma was having a hell of a time sending you commands so I'm taking over." She said as her controller connected up to the fighter in the ring.

"I wondered what was going on, usually Sephiroth would be destroyed by now." Ryu said as he stood up slowly and shook off the dizziness. Crouching into a fighting position as Sephiroth stalked closer, he waited.

Sephiroth was so far gone by now that he had no idea what was going on around him. So the fact that Ryu had taken a new fighting stance, and was giving him an all knowing smirk, didn't even register in Sephiroth's mind. Raising a post above his head, he laughed. "I'm going to kill you, and then I'll rip that dammed woman's head off!"

Ryu ignored the comment and waited until the ring post was mere centimeters away from his head before rolling out of the way. Springing to his feet, he kicked his left foot out and caught Sephiroth in the back of the knee. Sephiroth stumbled and nearly fell on his face before catching himself and spinning around to where Ryu was currently standing. Raising a post above his head, Sephiroth hadn't planned on Ryu jumping over his head and pulling the ring post out of his hand as he sailed over his head.

Ryu dropped into a crouch and waved the post in front of him. "Did you lose something?" He asked with a smirk.

Growling, Sephiroth charged with the post held before him like a sword. Ryu dropped to the ground and as the post went over his head, he once again kicked Sephiroth's feet out from beneath him. This time though, Ryu wasn't content to merely let him fall to the ground, instead he kicked the silver haired fighter in the back and launched him into the air. Before he could hit the ground, Ryu kicked him again and Sephiroth flew into the last remaining ring post. With a groan, he collapsed to the mat.

Despite the fact that he was already down, Ryu walked over and picked Sephiroth up by the collar. Pulling back his arm, he punched him in the face and sent him flying yet again. This time, when he landed against the far wall, Ryu remained where he was.

Tossing the controller on her table, Shad kicked her feet up and smiled. "Well that was very satisfying." She said with a grin. "I should do that more often, it's great stress relief." Glancing over at Ryu, who was still standing in the middle of the destroyed ring, she waved her hand dismissively. "He's had enough, just ignore him. Now, why don't you go ahead and use the prize machine before you head out." Snapping her fingers, she watched as the machine dropped down from the ceiling.

Shrugging slightly, Ryu walked over to the newly modified prize machine and pulled the lever. Seconds later a soft 'thunk' was heard and he reached inside the opening to retrieve the prize. Pulling out the item, Ryu raised an eyebrow as he stared at the small furry thing in his hand. "…what is this, and what am I supposed to do with it?" He questioned.

"That would be a Furby." Shad replied. "And _you're_ not supposed to do anything with it. That little guy is going to be dropped on the next fighters that come on the show. If you'll be so kind as to place him on my desk before you leave, that would be great."

Nodding his head, Ryu and his prize disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Once the ninja was gone, Shad pulled out her cell and punched in some numbers. After the second ring, she spoke. "Hey Doc, I'm all done with your patient. You can come get him anytime. Ok, I'll see you soon." Hanging up her phone, she tucked it into her pocket and faced the camera. "Well folks, I hope you enjoyed the first minisode of Season 3. See you next fight. Later." Standing up, she pulled a bottle out from under her table and headed over to where Sephiroth was lying unconscious. "Now, let's dye your precious hair pink." Shad said with an evil laugh as the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Hey Kharma, it's me." Shad spoke into her phone as she pretended to tidy up her office. "I'll need to have Ryu on the show tonight so make sure you're available ok. Also, I was wondering if you'd thought anymore about switching control over to me. You're so busy nowadays and I just think it would be easier if I took over from here on out. Anyway, think about it and let me know. Later." Hanging up her phone, she tossed it on her desk. "If I get control over Ryu, this show will get a lot more interesting." She said, sitting back in her chair with a smile.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—Beaten by Ryu.

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma…and Shad)—1—Beat Sephiroth. Won a Furby.

* * *

Champions

Season 1 – Caboose

Season 2 – Aisha

Since the tokens are no longer being used, from now on the fighter's standing list will show all fighters who have fought so far this season and how many matches they've won. I've also added a section for previous champions so you'll always know who won each season. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

Here's your Anime Trivia question of the week!

In D. Gray-man, Yu is an exorcist that works for what organization?


	2. Minisode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hey there everyone, and welcome to minisode two of W.T.F.!" Shad called out cheerfully as she stepped onto the stage. Snapping her fingers, she watched as the show's equipment began moving into position. Taking a seat in one of the chairs that sat by the table, Shad kicked her feet up as the ring finished coming up out of the floor. "Now that everything's here, let's bring out our guest announcer for this match. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Lupin!" Clapping her hands, she waited for the master thief to join her on stage.

Several minutes passed and still there was no sign of him. Shaking her head, Shad was just about to get up and drag him out on stage by his ear when a paper airplane hit her in the head. Raising an eyebrow, she picked up the paper and unfolded it, and then promptly rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, the _amazingly talented thief _Lupin." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words like water.

"Thank you for that fabulous introduction!" Lupin said, stepping out on stage and straightening his tie. "And for the chance to host this rather unique show you've created." Taking the empty seat on Shad's right, he smiled and waved at the camera.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Shad decided they'd wasted enough time and started the show. "Well now that the intros are over, it's time to bring out our fighters for this match. Vash and Tucker, come on out!"

The blonde haired gunfighter stumbled out on stage, rubbing his head with a wince. "Damn she hits hard. And I didn't even do anything this time; it really was Wolfwood's fault. But does she hit him, _nooo_. I'm the one she tries to give brain damage to." He whined, ignoring the two people at the table as he climbed into the ring.

"Ah, I see you've been having woman troubles my friend." Lupin said as he stood up and walked over to the ring. Leaning against a ring post, he smiled. "I have a feisty one myself, so to speak. She's not exactly violent to me, but she causes problems in her own way."

Before Shad could hear Vash's response, Tucker came waltzing out on stage with a coffee in his hand. Turning from the two by the ring that were discussing their issues with the opposite sex, Shad raised an eyebrow. "Did I interrupt your coffee break?" She asked annoyed.

"Nah, I just picked this up on the way in. The corner coffee stand had this really hot barista so I bought a drink and chatted her up." Tucker replied with a wave of his hand. "Personally, I hate the stuff." Setting the cup down on the table, he headed over towards the ring and found himself immediately drawn into the conversation.

Narrowing her eyes at the cup that had been left on her table, Shad was half tempted to kick it off, but then she'd have to clean it up later since the janitorial crew she usually hired was on strike and no one wanted to temp for her show. Shaking her head, she turned to face the ring and rubbed her forehead to try and disperse the migraine that was beginning to form. "Great, it's the tweedles." She muttered under her breath. "Lucky me." With a sigh, she cleared her throat…loudly. "Yo, tweedle dee, tweedle dum and tweedle dipshit, you mind putting your little conversation on hold so we can get this match started?" When the three men turned to look at her, Shad raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well?"

"My apologies." Lupin said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess we did get a little carried away."

"You think?" Shad snorted.

"I think she's getting a little annoyed." Vash whispered, though it was almost too loud to be called a whisper. "We should do what she says before she decides to get really angry…we wouldn't like her when she's angry."

"Compare me to the Hulk again and I guarantee you'll live to regret it." Shad growled as Lupin made his way back over to the table.

With an 'eep', Vash ducked behind Tucker in fear. "Sorry." He squeaked out.

Shad smirked. "That's better." She said, leaning back in her chair. "Ok MakubeX, go ahead and put up the match stips so we can get this fight started." Eyeing the large screen as it dropped down from the ceiling, she watched as it came to life.

Seconds later it stopped and Lupin quickly read through it. Blinking, he turned to Shad questioningly. "Um, is that even an actual match or did the computer glitch up or something?" He asked.

"Are you implying that my computer genius doesn't know what he's doing, or that you don't like my ingenious ideas?" Shad questioned back curiously, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Gulping, Lupin pulled at his collar nervously before clearing his throat. "…uh, never mind, forget I ever said anything." He blurted out quickly. Releasing the breath he was holding when Shad shrugged and turned back to face the stage, Lupin took a deep breath and decided to start the match before he got himself into anymore trouble. "Ok, this is going to be a bungee jumping fist fight." He told the fighters that were standing inside the ring. "You'll jump from the rafters; a bungee rope attached to your feet and a safety line attached to your waist just in case, and while you're free-falling you'll try to knockout your opponent. Weapons are not allowed and the fighter left conscious wins." Finished with his speech, Lupin sat down in his chair.

Shad pulled a remote off her table, hit a button, and suddenly a ladder dropped down from the ceiling. "Well, up you go." She said, making a shooing motion with her hand as the fighters in the ring stood there looking at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tucker said with a shake of his head. "There's no way I'm going to jump from up there, fight or no fight." Crossing his arms, he turned his back on the two outside the ring.

Vash, however, simply shrugged and began to climb. "I've got no problem with this match, it actually sounds kinda fun." He said, climbing the rungs quickly.

As Vash reached the top and began to attach the equipment, Shad turned to look at Tucker. "You've got exactly ten seconds to get up there, or I'll call up a mutual friend of ours and have her _help_ you to the top. By any means necessary." She said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"If you're referring to Tex, I know she's out of the system right now." Tucker said, attempting to call the crazy lady's bluff. "There's no way you could possibly get her…here?" Gulping as Shad pulled out her phone and began to dial; Tucker began to rethink his position. "On second thought, I think maybe I will join Vash up there." He added quickly, before scaling the ladder in record time.

Lupin blinked and eyed Shad curiously. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Nothing really." Shad replied with a shrug. "I just figured he'd need some incentive so I made sure to have Tex on standby in case I needed her to launch him to the rafters."

Lupin cocked his head to the side. "You mean escort him to the top?"

"No, I meant exactly what I said." Shad said with smirk.

Eyes widening, Lupin quickly turned towards the fighters to avoid having to see the evil look on her face. "Are you two ready to get started?" He asked, voice slightly shaky. Seeing the two fighters give thumbs up, he nodded his head. "Alright, let's go. Ready, fight!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Shad pressed another button on her remote and sat back to watch the show.

Suddenly, Vash and Tucker were propelled off the rafters, falling head first towards the ring. "Aaaaaaah!" Vash screamed in a high pitched voice. "I'm going to die!" Flailing his arms around, he accidentally hit Tucker upside the head with his hand.

With a growl, Tucker ignored the fact that he was likely falling to his death to focus his attention on the one who'd hit him…only to be hit again as the blonde haired gunfighter's arms continued to wave around wildly. "That's it, now you're going to get it." He bit out angrily, dodging a fist that got too close to his face. Pulling back his arm, he was just about to let a punch fly when he reached the end of the rope. With a sharp jerk, Tucker was shot back up into the air.

Vash continued to scream as he was bounced back towards the ceiling, but was cut short as an arm imbedded itself into his stomach. Wincing, he took several gasping breaths before narrowing his eyes. "That was uncalled for." He said with a grimace.

"And it looks like things are about to get interesting!" Lupin announced from his spot on the floor. "The first blows have been delivered and both fighters appear to be readying another attack. Who will win? Will there be blood? Who knows, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

"You know, you're pretty good at this." Shad said, watching as the fighters began to drop back towards the ring again. "I never would've pegged you for the announcer type."

Eyes never leaving the fighters, Lupin shrugged. "It's a hobby of mine." He said dismissively, and then continued with his job. "Oh, and it looks like Tucker just took a nasty blow to the head. That had to have hurt!"

Tuning him out, Shad checked her watch and grinned. "Perfect, it's time." She said happily. Picking up the remote, she stood up and called out. "Get ready you two, I'm about to drop in the prize from last match." And before anyone could say a word, she pressed the button.

Vash and Tucker paused in their fighting and blinked. "Huh?" Vash said in confusion, seconds before a small fuzzy object collided with his head. His eyes widened, before rolling up into the back of his head and closing.

"Holy hell!" Tucker screamed. "You let loose a psycho squirrel and it killed him! Get me down from here before it gets me too!" Twisting and turning, he attempted to kick his legs free of the rope. "Get me down!"

Shad rolled her eyes at the armored man's overdramatic performance. "Would you get a grip." She said in annoyance. "There's no squirrel, it was just a furby that Ryu won last time. I had it dropped down from the rafters, that's all. Now stop being such a baby."

Unfortunately, Tucker was too far gone to hear a word she said and he continued to flail around screaming. "Help! I'm too young to die! I haven't even gotten a date with that hot barista chick yet!"

Rubbing her forehead in annoyance, Shad shook her head as she picked up her remote once more. Hitting the button, she watched as the two fighters were dropped onto the ring with a thud. "There, happy now." Tossing the remote onto the table, she sat back and waved her hand at her co-host for the evening. "Go ahead and call the match." She said with a small yawn.

Lupin shrugged before turning back to face the ring. "Well since Vash was technically knocked out, Tucker is the winner!" He called out.

Now that he was on solid ground, Tucker had calmed down immensely, so when Lupin announced him as the winner he jumped up and thrust his fist into the air. "Awesome, I won!" He said excitedly. "Now I get to use the prize machine!"

"…the what?" Lupin asked curiously, turning to look at Shad.

Shad rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and just bring my baby out now." She said, snapping her fingers once more and watching as the prize machine was lit up on the corner of the stage. "Go ahead and see what you've won." She told Tucker with a wave of her hand.

"This is so cool, maybe I'll get the belt and then the Blue's will have won the Championship twice." Tucker thought out loud as he walked over to the large machine and pulled the lever. He waited somewhat impatiently as the machine grabbed an item and dropped it into the slot. Reaching a hand in, Tucker grabbed his prize and pulled it out. "Well, it's not the belt, but a grenade is just as good. I wonder who I'll get to blow up in my next fight."

Standing up, Shad walked over and snatched the grenade out of Tucker's hand, then turned to walk back to her chair. "Actually, this is going to be used in the next match. Didn't you read the new list of rules I sent out to all the fighters?"

"…um…no." Tucker said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Shad rolled her eyes. "I really should've expected that." She muttered with a shake of her head. "Well, you're done now so you can leave if you want." When Tucker continued to stand there, she reiterated her statement. "Let me rephrase that. You're done; get the hell off my stage." She finished with narrowed eyes.

Tucker gulped and then ran off the stage quickly.

"You know, you're kinda mean." Lupin stated as he stood up and stretched. "But that's what makes your show so much fun to watch." Smiling, he gave Shad a friendly salute. "Since we're done here, I'll take my leave. Thank you for having me."

Watching as the thief walked off the stage, Shad turned to face the camera. "Well there you have it folks, the second minisode of W.T.F. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Next time ought to be even more fun, so make sure you check it out." She said, tossing the grenade into the air and catching it with a grin. "Later." With a wave, the camera faded to black.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

Shad sat in her office, feet on the desk and a code red in her hand. Taking a gulp, she mindlessly flipped through the stack of papers in-front of her. "I should probably put a call in to Tex since Tucker's going to be fighting tonight." She mumbled to herself, unburying her phone that she'd tossed down earlier. Picking it up, she hit a few buttons and waited for the freelancer to pick up.

Three rings later, Shad heard gunshots in the background and a voice shouting over the line. "Hey Tex, I know you're busy so I'll make this quick." Shad said. "I have Tucker set to fight tonight and I was just wondering if you'd be available if I needed you to…_coerce_ him." There was silence for a few moments before Shad smiled at the answer she received. "Thanks, I doubt I'll need you to come, but just in case I wanted to make sure you could." Closing her phone, she tossed it back onto the desk and took another drink of her pop. "Now that that's over with, I think I'll take a short nap. The show doesn't start for another hour anyway." Closing her eyes, she set her drink on the corner of the desk and got comfortable.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma…and Shad)—1—

Vash—Beaten by Tucker.

Tucker—1—Beat Vash. Won a grenade.

* * *

Champions

Season 1 – Caboose

Season 2 – Aisha

Since the tokens are no longer being used, from now on the fighter's standing list will show all fighters who have fought so far this season and how many matches they've won. I've also added a section for previous champions so you'll always know who won each season. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

And now, Anime Trivia!

In Zombie Powder, what is Gamma collecting?


	3. Minisode 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hey guys, and welcome to minisode 3 of W.T.F.!" Shad said with a small wave as she walked out on stage. "Tonight we've got another exciting match for you…assuming the fighters get a normal match of course. Otherwise, it'll probably be a really lame show since these two bad-asses won't participate in a fight unless it intrigues them." Shrugging, she sat down in her chair as the ring and table were moved into place.

Sifting through a small stack of papers, and then tossing them to the other side of her table, Shad faced the camera and smiled. "Well now that we're all set, let's give a shout out to our fighters for the evening…Alucard and Hiei!" Clapping, she sat back and waited for them to come out.

Seconds later, the lights began to flicker as a large group of bats appeared above the ring. The bats screamed and began to blur together, eventually ending in a human form. The vampire in red adjusted his hat and glasses before turning to face Shad. "Integra sends her regards." Alucard said with a small nod of his head.

"And how is the boss lady?" Shad asked curiously. "I haven't heard from her in quite some time."

"Busy. The Hellsing Organization has been fighting off several attempts to overrun it, so things have been rather hectic lately." Alucard replied somewhat uncomfortably. He wasn't one for idle chit-chat and hoped his opponent would arrive shortly.

Thankfully, Hiei came strolling out on stage a few moments later and all conversation ceased. Eyeing the fighter in the ring, Hiei's hand itched to pull the bandage off his right arm and release the dragon. As his hand began to rise, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Shad calling out to him.

Eyes widening slightly as the demon dressed in black reached for his bandaged arm, Shad decided now would be a good time to step in. "I see you've decided to join us Hiei." She said, watching as Hiei's eyes snapped up to her face. "That's great. Now why don't you join Alucard in the ring and we'll get this match going."

Hiei gave a curt nod and leapt into the ring. Angling his body, he made sure to keep one eye on his opponent while waiting for Shad to start the fight.

Alucard was in a similar state himself. The demon blood of his opponent called to him and he was hard-pressed to not fly across the ring and tear him limb from limb right then. The only thing keeping him rooted to his spot was the thought of dealing with both Integra and Shad. One woman was bad enough, but he was fairly certain he wouldn't want to have them both pissed at him. So instead he clenched his fists and impatiently waited for the match to begin so he could fight.

"MakubeX, the match stips please." Shad said as the tension in the ring continued to grow. "And make it quick."

Instead of running through the possible matches like usual, the screen simply lowered with the rules for the match already listed.

Reading the screen, Shad wasn't sure whether to smile or groan. "Well, at least it ought to be interesting." She muttered under her breath. Shaking her head, she faced the ring. "Ok you two, this is going to be a first to bleed match. Weapons are allowed, but I draw the line at summoning. You're only trying to make each other bleed, not destroy my warehouse, so calling out your dragon or hell hounds isn't necessary." Taking a breath, she continued. "Ready, fight!"

Before Shad had even finished starting the match, Hiei and Alucard leapt across the ring at each other. Hiei drew his sword and sliced upward as he reached his opponent. With his incredible speed, he made one slash after another, aiming for any vulnerable spot he could find, and then in a flash he jumped just out of reach. Standing up, Hiei turned to face Alucard.

With a small chuckle, Alucard brushed his gun off with a gloved hand and grinned. "My, my, you almost scratched my weapon with all those pathetic hits of yours. And I just cleaned it to." Giving Hiei a smirk, he relaxed his stance. "Well, I was hoping for a decent fight, but if that's all you've got I won't even break a sweat tonight."

"I was simply warming up." Hiei said, a matching smirk forming on his face as he dropped into a fighting stance once more.

Alucard shifted his position and gripped his gun tighter. "Then what say we get serious." Raising his hand, he aimed at Hiei and pulled the trigger.

Ducking, Hiei dodged the first shot and rolled out of the way of the second. The third and fourth rounds ended up in the ring post a few inches from his head when he stood up. Deciding he was tired of running, Hiei allowed the last two shots to come right at him and sliced them in half with his sword. As they fell to the ground, Hiei pushed off the ring and flew at Alucard, sword aimed at the vampire's heart. Alucard simply allowed the sword to pierce his chest as he brought his hand around to hit his opponent in the side. Hiei flew across the ring and hit a post with a thud. Standing up, Hiei turned to look at Shad and waited for the match to be called. There was bound to be blood dripping from the wound by now.

"…you do know he's a vampire right?" Shad asked, an eyebrow raised in question. "I mean really, you can't believe that he'd be that easy to beat can you? Please tell me you're not that stupid."

Growling, Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you woman."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Shad muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Before Hiei could jump out of the ring and strangle Shad with his bare hands, Alucard began to laugh evilly. Turning back towards him, Hiei watched as the sword was removed from the vampire's chest without a single drop of blood anywhere. Narrowing his eyes as the sword was snapped in half and then thrown out of the ring, Hiei cracked his knuckles. "Do you know how much it costs to fix a blade like that?" He growled. "I think I'll kill you now."

"You can try." Alucard replied with a smirk, dropping his gun to the ground to make the fight a little more interesting.

As the two fighters in the ring flew at each other, Shad groaned. "Well so much for stopping when someone bleeds." She said with a shake of her head. "This fight just turned into a death match."

Hiei dodged a hit to the face, but got nailed in the side when Alucard followed through with a hard jab. Wincing as nails dug into his skin, Hiei jumped back to check the wound and growled when he saw the red dotting his slightly shredded shirt. "Now you've ruined my shirt too. I'll take one of your arms as payment." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, but I still need my arms. Will you take an I.O.U.?" Alucard replied with a smirk.

And just like that, the ring became a war zone. Hiei and Alucard were punching and kicking, and generally just trying to tear each other apart. Their movements became a blur and soon all that was visible was the blood from newly acquired wounds as it splattered around the ring.

When something that looked suspiciously like a piece of skin came flying towards her, Shad decided that that was enough. Standing up, she placed her hands around her mouth and screamed. "STOP!" Which was of course completely ignored by the fighters in the ring. "Dammit, I told you two to stop fighting!" Shad growled. "That means now!" Unsurprisingly, they still kept fighting.

"Ok, you asked for it." Shad said with narrowed eyes as she reached under her table and brought out a small object. Pulling the pin, she tossed it into the ring and ducked under the table while covering her head with her arms.

**BOOOOOOOM**

As the smoke settled, Shad climbed out from her cover and stood up. Eyeing the damage on the stage, she decided that losing the ring was an acceptable loss this time. "I told you to stop fighting, maybe next time you'll listen to me." She told the two fighters that had been buried under the rubble. Brushing off her hands, she faced the camera. "And that's how you deal with unruly fighters." She said with a smirk.

Glancing back over at the pile of debris when it started to shift, Shad waited to see which fighter would be the first to get up. Only to be slightly disappointed to see it was a mouse that had caused the movement. "I guess they still need some more beauty sleep." She said with a shrug as she turned back towards the camera. "How about that, they were bested by a tiny little grenade, who'd a thunk." Shaking her head, she smiled. "Well folks, it looks like this match ended in a draw so you won't be seeing anyone use the prize machine tonight. Don't worry though; I'll be sure to pull out a prize for our next match. Wouldn't want our fighters to feel left out or anything." Grinning evilly, she continued. "As always, hope you enjoyed the show and make sure to watch the next minisode when it comes out. Later." Waving, she turned her back on the camera. "Alright you two, get your asses up. I need to get this place cleaned up and the cleaning crew doesn't want to have to deal with bodies on the floor again."

* * *

Behind the Scenes

With a yawn, Shad sat down at her desk once she returned to her office. "Well I hadn't really planned on using the grenade like that, but I guess it all worked out in the end. I do hope Integra's not mad about it though. I mean they survived and all, but I suppose blowing up an acquaintances helper is probably not the best way to stay on someone's good side. Oh well, what's done is done." Kicking up her feet, she pulled out her handy remote and pressed several buttons. The monitor on her desk came to life and several seconds later the image changed to show the prize machine. Pressing another button, she watched as the machine began to move and an object fell into the opening in the front. Squinting, she frowned. "Damn, I'm not close enough to see what the prize is. I guess that means I'll have to actually get up and get the stupid thing." Yawning again, she shook her head. "Nah, I'll pick it up when I leave. Or better yet, I'll just have one of the fighters grab it next time." Leaning back, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma…and Shad)—1—

Vash—

Tucker—1—

Alucard—Draw with Hiei.

Hiei—Draw with Alucard.

* * *

Champions

Season 1 – Caboose

Season 2 – Aisha

Since the tokens are no longer being used, from now on the fighter's standing list will show all fighters who have fought so far this season and how many matches they've won. I've also added a section for previous champions so you'll always know who won each season. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

And now, Anime Trivia!

In DN Angel, who does Daisuke turn into?


	4. Minisode 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"What's up everybody!" Shad called out with a wave as she walked out on stage. Stopping in front of the camera, she grinned. "Welcome to minisode 4 of W.T.F. my loyal viewers. Tonight we have another fantastic match for you guys so I hope you're ready!" Snapping her fingers, she watched as the ring, table and chair moved into place.

Ignoring the chair, Shad leaned against the table and smiled at the camera before continuing. "Now since I'm in a bit of a hurry, let's bring out our fighters for the evening, Ichigo and Kurz!"

The orange haired fighter in black shinigami robes and the blonde haired military man came out on stage a few seconds later, Ichigo covering a yawn behind his hand and Kurz glancing around the warehouse curiously. Ichigo, being quite used to things by now, simply climbed into the ring to wait for the match to start. Kurz on the other hand walked up to Shad with a frown on his face. "Hey, where's the audience?" He asked. "I was told there'd be some hot chicks watching tonight, but no one's here except us."

"Of course no one's here, they'd probably get seriously injured when you guys fight and I don't need any lawsuits for medical bills." Shad replied, eyeing the Mithril soldier like he was stupid for even asking.

"Well then, I'm outta here." Kurz said, turning on his heel. "There's no point in sticking around if there's no one here to show off to."

"Before you leave, you may want to take a look through this contract you signed." Shad said, waving a thick stack of papers in the air and smirking. "There's a section in there about what happens to you and your _things_ if you leave the show without fulfilling your obligations. You may want to read it before taking your leave."

Kurz paused, his foot a few inches off the ground and paled slightly. Turning back towards Shad, he gulped. "W-which _things_ does the contract refer too?" He asked timidly. The smirk on her face told him everything he needed to know and Kurz headed back towards the ring, his shoulders drooped in resignation.

"I thought you'd see things my way." Shad said as she tossed the stack of papers over her shoulder. Mentally patting herself on the back, she grinned. "I knew saying something vague like that would work, though I have to admit I'm a little curious about what _things_ he thought I was referring too. Perhaps I'll have to look into it." She muttered quietly to herself as Kurz walked towards the center of the stage. Once Kurz was in the ring, she pushed herself away from the table and headed towards the fighters. "Now I know you two are dying to find out what your match is going to be, but that'll have to wait a little while longer. I've got a prior engagement that I just can't miss so unfortunately I won't be able to host the minisode tonight."

"Oh thank god!" Ichigo breathed out happily, only to cower in fear when Shad turned an icy glare towards him. "W-what I m-meant was…um…what a shame." He finished lamely.

Rolling her eyes, Shad continued. "Now as I was saying, since I will be unavailable, and this show just wouldn't be the same without me, I've had a group of scientists clone me so I will still be able to be here even when I have something else to do. So everyone please welcome Dahs, my evil clone!"

From the side of the stage came an exact replica of Shad, right down to the evil smirk. "Thanks Shad, it's great to be here on our show."

"Actually, it's my show." Shad stated. "You're simply a clone remember." Seeing her twin nod, Shad grinned. "Since that's settled, why don't you go ahead and take over now. As you can see the fighters are all set, you just need to call up the randomizer and then deal with the match. You do know what to do, right?"

"Of course." Dahs replied. "I am to make sure that they are insulted, beaten and humiliated every chance I get."

"They grow up so fast." Shad said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. Glancing around the stage, she smiled. "Well since you've got everything under control I'll be leaving now. Have fun Dahs, and do try to keep the damage to a minimum!" She called out before disappearing down the hallway.

Once Shad was out of sight Dahs turned to face Kurz and Ichigo, that evil smirk still on her face. Watching as the two fighters paled slightly, she immediately turned the smirk into a gentle smile. "Finally, she's gone. I doubt I could've kept up the façade any longer." She said softly as she walked over to the ring. "My name is Dahs; it's very nice to meet you."

Ichigo and Kurz turned to each other with puzzled faces before looking back at the clone in front of them. "Um, I'm Ichigo." Ichigo finally said when Kurz remained paralyzed next to him. Not that he blamed the soldier, he half expected the evil clone to turn into some crazy creature and start eating him or something.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Dahs chuckled sweetly. "Oh you don't have to worry; I'm not mean like that evil lady I was cloned from. I came over here to introduce myself properly before we commence with the horrible fighting."

Once again Kurz and Ichigo exchanged looks, this time it was Kurz who spoke up. "You mean to tell me that you're actually a nice version of the psycho chick that runs the show?" He asked bluntly. Seeing her nod, he shrugged. "If you say so, but I must say it's a little difficult to believe. From what I know about her, Shad would never have let you on the show if she'd known you were nice. Which leads me to believe that she's planning something and you're helping her out."

"I agree, Shad always has everything planned out and seems to know what's going to happen long before it does. I can't imagine her not knowing you're nice." Ichigo added.

Dahs shook her head. "You don't believe me, I figured as much." She said sadly. "It's true that Shad wanted an exact replica of herself, right down to the evil smile and deranged personality, but the scientists screwed up the cloning process and this is how I turned out. To save their lives I agreed to pretend to be like Shad so she'd think I really was an exact clone. I know it's hard to believe, but trust me when I say I'm nothing like her." When the two fighters simply continued to stare at her, she wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Well I'm sure you'll figure out I'm telling the truth eventually, but until then I'd better at least try to put on her show tonight." Turning back towards the table, she saw a small piece of paper sitting on the surface near the chair. Picking it up, Dahs read what it said. "Oh, I guess she forgot to get the prize from the machine after the last match so she wants me to remember to give it to you guys to use. I'll be back in a second." And just like that she was gone.

"…I have a really bad feeling about this." Ichigo muttered as his eyes scanned the room.

Kurz nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

Seconds later there was a high pitched scream and Dahs came running back out onto stage. Glancing back over her shoulder, she climbed up on the table and hugged her knees to her chest whimpering.

"…um, are you okay?" Ichigo asked politely as the clone continued to whimper in what he could only assume to be fear.

Dahs looked up with wide eyes and sniffed. "N-no." She said, wiping some tears from her eyes. "I'm scared of snakes."

"Snakes?" Kurz questioned.

"Yes, snakes." Dahs said with a nod. "I reached into the prize machine to get your prize for the fight, and there was a snake in there! It touched me with its tongue and everything!" Burying her head she began to rock back and forth on the table.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head before sighing and climbing out of the ring. Walking over to the table, he placed a hand on Dahs' shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay now, the snake is gone. Why don't you come down from there and take a seat." He said calmly.

Nodding, Dahs slowly got down off the table and sat down in her chair. "Sorry I'm such a wuss." She said as she wiped another tear from her eye. "But I'm fine now, thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Ichigo said with a nod as he headed back towards the ring.

Once Ichigo was back in the ring, Dahs took several deep breaths before standing up. "Well since I can't stand snakes, and they're really dangerous too, you two won't be using a prize in this match. I'm also going to skip the randomizer since I know all the matches she has in there are extremely hazardous. Instead, why don't you two recite poetry or something like that. What do you think, is that an acceptable match?"

The two fighters didn't even need to think about it, they immediately answered an affirmative. "I think it's a great idea." Ichigo said, thankful that he wouldn't be forced into some crazy match this time around. He might not be a poetry nut, but that definitely sounded better than anything the randomizer could come up with.

Kurz smiled widely and pulled a book out of his pocket. "That's perfect, I love poetry." He said happily. Ignoring the slightly shocked look on his opponent's face, he leafed through the pages before stopping on his favorite poem. "If you don't mind I'd like to go first." Seeing their nods, he continued. "I'll be reading The Raven by Edgar Allen P-." He was cut off by a rather loud noise that sounded suspiciously like someone clearing their throat. Turning towards the noise, he gulped when Shad came out on stage.

Shad calmly walked out on stage and headed straight towards her table. Raising an eyebrow at her clone, who appeared to be trying to disappear into the floor, she frowned slightly. "Well I guess you were a failed attempt after all." She said with a shake of her head. "I knew I should've paid the extra grand to get some decent scientists. Oh well, it's too late now." Reaching behind her back, the evil smirk found its way onto her face. "Since you're no longer needed, I got you a going away gift Dahs. This is George, and he's going to be staying with you for awhile." Pulling the small python out of her bag, she held it out to Dahs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dahs screamed as she bolted from the room.

Rolling her eyes, Shad picked up her chair and took a seat. "Don't worry about her, I still love you George." She said, kissing the snake on the top of its scaly head. Placing George around her neck, she waited for him to get comfortable before looking up at the fighters in the ring. "Now, what to do about the two of you." She mused. As their faces began to pale, Shad smirked. "I know, we'll have a race since we don't have that much time left. The first one to reach the prize in the prize machine wins."

"Wait, I thought the snake was the prize." Kurz said in confusion.

"No, George is my pet snake." Shad said. "Sometimes he comes to the show with me and goes exploring. Obviously he likes to hide in the prize machine. Anyway, the real prize is still sitting there and the one who reaches it first wins. Ready, race!"

The abrupt start of the match caught the two fighters off guard and it took them both a few seconds before they jumped out of the ring and raced off down the hallway. At first it looked like Ichigo was faster and he quickly took the lead, but once they reached the hallway Kurz was right on his heels and gaining fast. The doorway that led to the prize machine came into view and they nearly collided as they slid into the room. With the prize machine in sight, Kurz and Ichigo let loose one last burst of speed and dove towards the machine with their hands outstretched. Two hands crammed into the prize slot with enough force to make both fighters wince, but they ignored the pain long enough to grab into the prize.

"I win!" They both shouted at the same time. Turning to glare at each other, they were about to start arguing when one of their hands accidentally hit the 'on' button of their prize. 100,000 volts flew through their bodies so fast they didn't even have time to blink. Seconds later two slightly crispy fighters lay twitching on the floor, a taser clasped between their hands.

Shad heard the tell-tale sign of someone being electrocuted and smiled. "Well I guess tonight's minisode is over folks, hope you had fun. Next time I'll make sure to give you an amazing match since we had a few minor…_technical_ problems. I'll see you all next time. Later." Waving at the camera, Shad pulled out her phone and punched several buttons. "Yeah, I need clean up in the prize room. Oh, and make sure you bring some gloves they're a little toasty."

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Hurry up!" The lead scientist called out. "We don't have much time."

"I know, but something's not right with these numbers." Another scientist said. "If we don't make them exact, who knows what she'll do to us."

"We can't think about that right now, first let's just worry about getting this clone done on time." The third scientist said.

"Enough chatter, engage the machine." The lead scientist said as he crossed his fingers and prayed for the best.

The large machine in the center of the lab came to life and lit up the room like a floodlight. Colored lights flashed on and off as a loud humming noise filled the room. A vent from the top of the machine released steam and the humming turned into whistling. A few moments later the lights all dimmed and a hissing was heard as the large door opened and a body appeared.

"We did it, she looks just like her!" The lead scientist shouted with joy. "An exact copy!"

Just then the clone coughed and then began to speak. "Um, would you be so kind as to get me a glass of water please, my throat is a little dry." The clone asked politely.

The three scientists looked at each other and paled. "We are so dead."

ooooo

Shad hurried down the hallway and out into the cold night air. Heading down the street, she checked her watch and smiled. "Perfect, I'll get there just in time." Three more turns and several blocks later she found herself outside a small building with boarded up windows and peeling paint. Pulling open the door, she stepped inside the well lit restaurant and walked up to the counter. "Hey Bob, I'll have one of your half priced pizzas." She said with a grin.

The old man called Bob turned around and smiled. "Ah, it's nice to see you Shad. Usually you don't come in until after your show."

"Yeah, well I just couldn't pass up the chance to have one of your awesome pizzas for half off." Shad said with a shrug as she sat down on a stool. "I got the show covered long enough to grab a bite to eat, but I need to be quick so put a rush on my order." Seeing the owner nod, Shad sat back and relaxed.

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma…and Shad)—1—

Vash—

Tucker—1—

Alucard—

Hiei—

Ichigo—Draw with Kurz.

Kurz—Draw with Ichigo.

* * *

Champions

Season 1 – Caboose

Season 2 – Aisha

Since the tokens are no longer being used, from now on the fighter's standing list will show all fighters who have fought so far this season and how many matches they've won. I've also added a section for previous champions so you'll always know who won each season. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

And now, Anime Trivia!

In One Piece, who likes to cook?


	5. Minisode 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

"Hey there guys!" Shad called out with a smile as she walked out on stage. "And welcome to minisode 5 of W.T.F.!" Pulling a remote out of the side pocket of her camo cargo pants, she clicked several buttons and then continued while waiting for the stage to set itself up. "I know it's been awhile, but what can I say, time just got away from me."

Plopping down in her chair once it was in place, Shad kicked her feet up and stared into the camera. "But enough about that, on with the show! Tonight we've got two new fighters making an appearance so everyone give a big shout out to Krillin and Germany!" Clapping her hands together, she turned to face the entrance with a smile.

"Don't be mad Germany; I only followed you because I was curious!" A slightly high pitched voice cried as two men dressed in military uniforms walked onto the stage. The brown haired one dressed in blue was clutching the arm of a rather serious looking blonde man in green and whining. "Besides, you know how scared I get when I'm alone! How could you even think of leaving me all by myself like that?"

"Please shut up Italy, you're getting on my nerves." Germany replied in irritation. "And get your hands off me." Pushing the other man aside, he rubbed his forehead with a groan. "Why me?"

"You know, I could say the same thing." Shad piped up from her chair as she watched the two walk over to the ring and Germany climb inside. "I thought I told you in the invitation to leave your _pet_ at home. So why exactly is Italy here?"

Germany didn't have a chance to answer because Italy spoke up first. "So what is this place?" He asked curiously. "And why is there a fighting ring in the middle of the room? Is this some kind of game show or something? Can I play too? Oh, hello…um, who are you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Shad chose to ignore the stifled chuckles coming from Germany and turned her attention to Italy who was currently leaning across the table in front of her. "…Shad. And as for the rest of your questions…I have a show to start and don't feel like answering them so bug off." Dismissing him with a wave of her hand, Shad glared at Germany. "If he causes any problems it's on you, understand."

"Y-yes." Germany stuttered, pulling at his collar nervously. Military man he may be, but that look she was giving him was utterly terrifying.

Shad nodded her head. "Good. Now where the hell is Krillin? He'd better hurry up, I don't have all da-." Her sentence was cut off by an orange blur flying out onto the stage.

"Sorry I'm late." Krillin said from inside the ring. "I went out to eat with Goku and before I knew it three hours had gone by. Then I had to escort him home since I'm not allowed to leave him at a restaurant alone anymore. Chi Chi's gotten very strict about that lately, says they'll go broke if that happens. After that I got stuck helping Gohan train and…well…there you have it." He finished, rubbing his bald head sheepishly.

"I don't care about your excuses; all I care about is that you make sure you're here on time so my show can continue." Shad said with narrowed eyes, before abruptly changing into her 'announcer mode'. "Well, since both fighters are in the ring, let's get this minisode started! MakubeX, the match stipulations if you please."

Italy had disappeared at some point during her chat with Krillin, for which Shad was extremely grateful, but came back out on stage just as the screen was dropping down from the ceiling. There was a chair in his hands and he set it down behind the table, right next to Shad's. "Wow, that's a really big TV!" He said in awe. "Are we going to watch a show now? Ooh, can I pick? Pretty please?"

Whacking the man upside the head, Shad gave him her most evil glare. "If you wish to remain in one piece, kindly shut the hell up." She hissed out, smirking when Italy cowered away from her in fear. Looking back up at the screen, she watched as the moving words came to a stop. "Alright, this is going to be a first to pin match. Weapons are not allowed, this is strictly hand to hand combat here, and in order to win you must pin your opponent for a full five seconds." Without giving them any time to process what she said, Shad thrust her fist into the air enthusiastically. "Ready, fight!"

Krillin was across the ring in an instant, grabbing Germany by the arm and flipping him over his shoulder to put him into an arm lock on the ground. It happened so fast Germany had no idea what was happening until he found himself face first on the ring floor with his arm twisted painfully behind him. His surprise didn't last long and soon he was struggling for all he was worth, turning this way and that to prevent himself from being completely pinned.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Italy yelled from his seat by the table. "That guy just teleported!"

Rolling her eyes, Shad kept them trained on the fighters in the ring. "No, he's just that fast. Now keep quiet or I'll kick you out of here."

Italy crossed his arms over his chest and sat back with a pout. "You're mean, I don't think I like you very much." He muttered under his breath. "You're definitely not getting an invitation to my birthday party this year."

"Oh the horror. How will I ever survive not being invited to your party?" Shad replied sarcastically as Germany managed to get part of his back off the ground. It wasn't much, but it was enough to prevent her from starting the count.

Sticking out his tongue, Italy's eyes widened when Shad made a slicing motion with her hand and he quickly pulled the appendage back into his mouth before she could follow through with the threat.

Since Italy had been dealt with, for the next few seconds at least, Shad figured now would be a good time to bring out her newest toy. Reaching to the side of the table, she pulled a six inch wide hose off the ground and aimed it at the ring. "Now, how did Jim say this thing worked again?" She mumbled to herself.

"Cool, what's that?" Italy asked excitedly, drawing both Germany and Krillin's attention from the ring.

"Well since the prize machine hasn't actually been used much lately, what with all the unconscious fighters and all, I asked Jim to create this little thing for me." Shad explained when she found three sets of eyes focused on the hose in her hand. "I call it the prize launcher and…well, the name should be pretty self explanatory."

"…so you're going to launch a prize at us?" Krillin asked worriedly, ducking behind Germany just in case it went off before the question was answered.

Shad nodded. "Precisely. This way I don't have to worry about grabbing the prize myself when the winner fails to do so. Instead I simply push this button here and 'poof', instant prize. Neat isn't it, I anticipate having a lot of fun with this baby for many fights to come."

"I want to try!" Italy chirped, launching himself forward and grabbing the prize launcher out of Shad's hands. "Now all I have to do is push this button and…" Slamming his hand down, he aimed the hose at the ring.

"No, don't press the red button!" Shad called out, but it was too late. In his haste to see the machine work, Italy had accidentally hit both the large green button and a small red button that was located several inches away.

"Why no-." Italy wasn't able to finish his question because at that moment the hose in his hand shuddered to life and began shooting out one prize after another. Eyes widening, he watched as hundreds of prizes flew into the ring, pelting Krillin and Germany who hadn't had enough time to move out of the way.

Slapping a hand against her forehead, Shad shook her head with a groan. "Great, this is going to take forever to clean up." She whined. Turning to face Italy, she narrowed her eyes in anger. "I'm going to kill you."

Italy had barely enough time to drop the prize launcher before he found himself on the ground, a very pissed off Shad hovering above him trying to choke the life out of him. "I-it was a-an a-accident!" He wheezed out.

"Die!" Shad growled.

While Shad was trying to rip Italy's head from his body, Germany and Krillin remained standing in the ring surrounded by all the prizes from the prize machine. "Krillin, I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like fighting anymore." Germany said finally. "Let's call this one a draw." Holding out his hand, he waited.

Krillin glanced around the ring before nodding. "Sounds good to…" Trailing off, he reached down to pull at something shiny in the pile that had caught his eye. "No way." He breathed. "Could this really be the Championship belt?" Giving the item a sharp tug, he frowned in disappointment when it turned out to be a fan. Tossing it to the side, he started searching again.

Seeing Krillin dig through the prizes, Germany caught on to what he was doing and dove into the pile as well.

Italy's eyes were rolling into the back of head before Shad realized there were odd sounds coming from the ring. Dropping the semi-conscious man to the ground, she turned her head around and frowned at the sight before her. Germany and Krillin were searching through the pile of prizes in the ring for something. "What are you two doing?" She asked, and then her eyes widened when it suddenly dawned on her that the Championship belt was somewhere in that pile. "Hey you two, cut that out! Getting the belt that way doesn't count!"

"Your rules say whoever gets the belt becomes Champion." Germany hollered since his head was currently buried under several dozen prizes. "Perhaps you should've made the rules a little more specific than that."

Growling, Shad jumped up and placed her hands on her hips. "This match is over. Get out of that ring this instant or I'll be forced to remove you!" When neither of them moved, she grabbed the remote from the table and hit a small black button located on the very bottom.

Suddenly, the whole room went dark.

More rustling sounds could be heard in the ring followed by Krillin's exclamation. "I've got i-." There was a soft 'thunk' and then silence.

"Krillin, are you o-." Germany began, only to be cut off suddenly.

Seconds later the lights came back on and Shad stood in front of the camera, one hand held behind her back and a wide grin on her face. "What a shame, it looks as if our two fighters have been mysteriously knocked out. Oh well, I guess that makes this match a draw." Ignoring the pain filled groans coming from the ring, Shad waved. "Well I hope you enjoyed tonight's minisode. Come back next time for even more craziness. Later!" Moments before the screen faded to black, she turned around and tossed the Xbox controller she'd been hiding behind her back on the table.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

Pulling out her cell phone, Shad punched a series of numbers as she walked into her office. Dropping some papers onto her overloaded desk, she plopped down in her chair just as a voice on the other line answered. "Yo Japan, what's up? Nothing, that's good I guess. Anyway, I was just calling to make sure my guests were on their way here. I see. And Italy? Very good. Thank you, I'll talk to you later."

Closing the phone with a snap, she tossed it on a stack of papers, sending the whole pile tumbling down. "Perfect, it looks like he'll be joining us as well. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist." Kicking her feet up on a partially open drawer so she wouldn't make an even bigger mess, Shad crossed her hands behind her head with a smile. "Well now all I have to do is set up the new equipment Jim brought over and tonight's show will be all set."

"Oh, and I best not forget this." She muttered, reaching into a small basket next to the desk and pulling out a controller. "I'm sure Ryu will be needed at some point."

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma…and Shad)—1—

Vash—

Tucker—1—

Alucard—

Hiei—

Ichigo—

Kurz—

Germany—Draw with Krillin

Krillin—Draw with Germany

* * *

Champions

Season 1 – Caboose

Season 2 – Aisha

Since the tokens are no longer being used, from now on the fighter's standing list will show all fighters who have fought so far this season and how many matches they've won. I've also added a section for previous champions so you'll always know who won each season. If you'd like to see a running list of all the fighters who have been on the show then click on the Fighters Standings link on my web page.

* * *

And now, Anime Trivia!

In Hetalia: Axis Powers, what is the name of the grey alien America is friends with?


	6. Minisode 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that I use/abuse in this story.

* * *

Walking out on stage in her favorite camo cargo pants and black 'W.T.F.' flame t-shirt, the shoulder length brown haired woman smiled and waved at the large camera facing her. "Yo my minions, what's up?" she asked cheerfully as she waited for her table and chair to rise up from the floor so she could take a seat.

"I know it's been an insanely long time, and I could probably come up with a really good excuse as to why I've left you all hanging for so long, but I really don't feel like it. Instead I'm just going to pretend it hasn't been god knows how long since I've last hosted this show and get straight into the action."

Plopping down in her chair, Shad grabbed her handy do-all remote and kicked her feet up on the table. "Since I love you guys so much, I went out of my way to get you someone really special for tonight's match. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Sonic the Hedgehog!" Clapping her hands, she watched as a blue blur came rolling onto the stage and right into the ring before she even had the chance to blink. "You know, you're even faster in person . . . you're also a lot taller than I thought you'd be."

Raising an eyebrow, the blue furred creature with red and white shoes eyed her curiously. "I'm not quite sure whether I should take that last one as a compliment or not."

"It wasn't meant either way, it was simply an observation," Shad replied, waving her hand dismissively. "But alas, we haven't time for idle chit chat. Let us call in your opponent and get this show on the road."

Confused by the sudden change of topics, and more than a little frightened by the evil gleam that appeared in the woman's eye, Sonic took a few steps back so he was standing as far away from her as possible. "This is the last time I allow Tails to sign me up for anything," he muttered under his breath.

Grinning at the camera, Shad clasped her hands together before speaking. "Our second fighter tonight hails from seas far, far away. Everybody give it up for Monkey D. Luffy!" The second she stopped speaking a tanned arm went flying past her face before coming to a stop on one of the ring's ropes. Reaching out to touch the rubbery skin, she snatched her hand back as a body went zipping by her.

Bouncing off several of the ring posts, the body finally came to a stop opposite Sonic. Fixing the straw hat he wore upon his head, the man in a red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and flip-flops, gave Shad a huge grin. "What did you think, pretty cool entrance huh?"

Shad raised an eyebrow before snorting. "I hate to break it to you boy, but that doesn't even hit the top ten." Tapping her chin in thought, she added, "Maybe top twenty, but that's the best I can do."

"Aw man," Luffy said as he dropped his head in disappointment. "And I spent a whole hour thinking that one up. Oh well, I guess next time I'll have to spend _two_ hours on it."

"Yeah, you do that . . . after the show," Shad said seriously, and then with a smile she looked over at the camera and changed into her 'announcer' mode. "Well now that our two fighters are present, let's get this party started! MakubeX, the match stipulations please."

Three pairs of eyes watched as the giant screen lowered down from the ceiling and came to a stop about ten feet from the floor. It was black for several seconds and then suddenly lit up with green letters. Skimming through it quickly, Shad nodded her head. "Alrighty, this is going to be an anything goes K.O. match," she said happily. "That means short of killing your opponent, which would make me very upset because I'll be forced to fill out tons of boring paperwork, you can do whatever you want to knock each other out. There is, however, a two minute time limit to this match so I'd make every hit count if I were you. 'Cause if at the end of those two minutes both of you are still conscious, I'll knock you out myself and then make you clean this place up. Is that understood?"

Luffy and Sonic shared a terrified look at the thought of having to clean the huge warehouse, who knew what kind of freaky things were waiting out there in the dark, and decided that no matter what, one of them was going down.

"Well then boys . . . ready, fight!"

Cracking his knuckles, Luffy threw his right arm back just far enough to get some decent speed and then punched Sonic as hard as he could. Unfortunately for him, the hedgehog was well aware of his stretching abilities courtesy of his unusual entrance and had sped out of the way long before his fist came in contact with the ring post he'd been standing in front of.

"You know," Sonic began as he watched his opponent wince and rub his hand tenderly. "If you want to win in a fight you probably shouldn't show off your special abilities before the match has even begun. That's like 'fighting 101'."

Shaking it off, Luffy grinned. "Yeah, what can I say, school's never really been my thing." Stretching his arms out so he could grab onto the ropes on either side of Sonic, he pulled himself taut and then launched himself headfirst at the hedgehog.

Rolling to the side, Sonic shook his head. "Oh come on, didn't you learn anything?" he asked with a hint of annoyance. "I already know what you can . . ." Trailing off, Sonic's eyes widened as Luffy simply bounced off the ropes like some kind of warped rubber ball and came speeding at him once more. The only thing that kept him from getting barreled over were his quick reflexes, but it was becoming painfully clear that those weren't going to help him too much longer if the speeding human bullet kept picking up speed.

Shad couldn't help but laugh as the two fighters moved around the ring like balls in a crazy pinball game. "I so should've added counters to the posts," she said with a chuckle. "Then I could've run side bets on who got the most points."

Spotting the countdown timer on the screen, Sonic's eyes widened when he realized they'd already wasted three-quarters of their match just playing around. Deciding it was time to end things, he zoomed around the ring one last time before coming to an abrupt standstill.

Not expecting the sudden stop, Luffy plowed into Sonic with the force of a Mack truck and the two went flying out of the ring in a tangle of limbs. Crashing into the wall across from the table, the two fighters stood up shakily as the timer continued to count down.

"With ten seconds left on the clock," Shad began, sitting up so she could get a better view of the other side of the stage. "Who will win this match of speed, strength, and above all-."

"I will!" Luffy shouted, cutting her off as he leapt on his opponent and wrapped him tightly in his arms.

"Not on your life rubber boy!" Sonic snapped back, trying desperately to pry him off.

When the timer hit five seconds it began to announce it over the speaker system and Luffy quickly twisted himself up as much as he could.

"5!"

Spinning around a few more times for good measure, Luffy made sure he had a good hold on Sonic before starting to unwind.

Shad attempted to watch the two as they spun around and around on the stage, but eventually gave up when she started to become dizzy. Rubbing her eyes, she almost missed the moment when Luffy stopped spinning and launched Sonic across the room like a missile.

Sonic sailed through the air so fast he was certain when he hit it would be like a bug on a windshield. Closing his eyes he waited for the pain that was sure to accompany the hit.

"4!"

"See, I told you I would win," Luffy grinned, thrusting his fist in the air triumphantly. "Now where's my prize?"

"Ah, ah, ah, you have to wait until the timer stops," Shad tsked with a shake her of head. "Who knows what will happen in the final few seconds."

"3!"

Luffy eyed her like she was crazy. "Nothing's going to happen; I threw him into a wall at warp speed. He'll be lucky if he comes around by next week. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get my prize now."

"2!"

Giving him a look a parent would give a problematic child, Shad sighed. "Any decent fighter would've wondered why there wasn't a large explosion when Sonic hit the wall," she muttered under her breath as the blue blur went flying past her and collided with Luffy so hard the shockwave would've rattled the windows, had there been any in the warehouse to begin with.

"1!"

Pushing herself to her feet, Shad walked around her table and made her way to the crater the two fighters had made in the wall. Watching as first Sonic and then Luffy slid to the ground with pained moans, she waited for the fight to come to an end.

"Match over!"

Nodding, Shad nudged the two on the ground with her foot to see which, if either, of them were still conscious. "Anyone alive here?" she asked curiously.

Surprisingly, Sonic slowly pushed himself to his knees, wobbling side to side ever so slightly. "Man, that hurt," he said as he rubbed a large bump that was forming on the side of his head.

Turning her focus towards Luffy, she shook her head when she saw him sprawled out on the ground snoring peacefully. "Unbelievable," Shad said snorting. "Here he goes and makes a fool of himself and I don't even get to embarrass him for it. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped." Snapping her fingers, she tipped her head in the direction of the huge prize machine that suddenly appeared. "Seeing as you're the winner of this little match, you may take your prize."

"Don't you even want to know what happened? How I won?"

"I already know what happened," Shad said in a tone that implied he should've known that. "You were thrown towards the wall where my new trampoline is. Obviously you managed to use that to propel yourself back here so you could win the fight."

Staring at her like she was nuts, which he was fairly certain she was at this point, Sonic finally shook his head. "Yeah, sure, I'll take that prize now."

Grinning widely, Shad motioned him towards the machine and watched as he pulled the lever. When he reached in and pulled out a small slip of paper her eyes widened and she took a step back.

Sonic read the paper and scratched his head in confusion. "Okay, I give. What's this for?" Holding up the sheet that had I.O.U. written in big red letters, he raised an eyebrow in question.

Shad opened and closed her mouth several times before finally clearing her throat. "Ehem, well, as you can see, that's an I.O.U." Sonic continued to stare and her and she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Oh alright, basically that means I'll do something for you. Anything you want, within reason that is, I will do."

Looking at Luffy who was stilled conked out on the floor, Sonic leveled Shad with the most serious look he could muster. "Okay, I want you to cancel this show."

"What?!" Shad asked aghast. "No way, not going to happen!"

"Yeah, I figured that was a long shot," Sonic said with a shrug. Tapping his chin in thought, he suddenly smiled. "Oh, I know. I've been dying to take a vacation but I haven't managed to find anyone to watch Tails for me. You're going to do it."

Eyes widening, Shad shook her head fiercely. "Oh come on, anything but that!" she whined. "Tails is like a hyperactive child on a three day sugar high."

"Hey, you said anything within reason," Sonic said as he waved the paper back and forth.

Dropping her head, Shad groaned. "Fine, have it your way. I'll watch the little brat."

Crumpling up the paper, Sonic tossed it onto the ground near Shad's feet and gave her a quick salute. "I'll let you know when I'm leaving." And just like that he was gone.

Stomping on the stupid piece of paper that had just resigned her to several days in hell, Shad took a deep breath before turning to smile at the camera. "Well folks, that's it for tonight's minisode. I hope you enjoyed the match, and come back next time for even more action. Later!"

Whipping out her phone she punched a few numbers and then began to tap her foot impatiently when it continued to ring. When the person on the other line finally picked up she growled. "Zoro, get your ass in here and pick up your captain before I toss him to the wolves. I never said the wolves were outside now did I. Yeah, that's what I thought." The screen faded to black as she grinned and closed her phone with a 'snap'.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

"Oh trust me, he won't mind at all," Shad said, glad the person, well, creature, on the other line couldn't see the smirk on her face. "Yes, my show is _very_ popular. He'll be extremely pleased to be invited. I'm positive. No, don't bother telling him all the specifics, just give him the package I'll be sending you and that will explain everything. Don't worry; I've done this _many_ times before. No, none of the other fighte- I mean contestants have _ever_ complained. They've all had a _wonderful_ time here." Nodding, she smiled. "You do that. Well thanks for your time, and don't forget to give him the package I'll be sending you. You too. Goodbye Tails."

Tossing her phone on her desk, she crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "Sheesh, that kid sure does love to talk. But for a chance to get someone like Sonic on my show, it's a small price to pay. Now, who should I have be his opponent?"

* * *

Fighter's Standings

Sephiroth—

Ryu Hayabusa (Controlled by Kharma…and Shad)—1—

Vash—

Tucker—1—

Alucard—

Hiei—

Ichigo—

Kurz—

Germany—

Krillin—

Sonic—1—Beat Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy—Lost against Sonic.

* * *

Champions

Season 1 – Caboose

Season 2 – Aisha

Since the tokens are no longer being used, from now on the fighter's standing list will show all fighters who have fought so far this season and how many matches they've won. I've also added a section for previous champions so you'll always know who won each season.

* * *

And now for the main attraction, Anime Trivia!

In Black Blood Brothers, Zelman Clock controls what element?


End file.
